Outnumbered
by Frostfur
Summary: AU: J'onn J'onzz mission in life all changed the day he met Jeremiah Danvers. From hiding in the shadows he now had an undercover agency to lead and two girls he knew he would do anything to keep safe. Turns out that was much easier said than done. [Family Fic] [Includes Clark Kent/ Bruce Wayne and Other DC Characters]
1. Chapter 1

Hey There, Welcome to my Supergirl fanfiction, I began as part of Aprils Nano camp and easily completed my word count goal but not the story I wanted to tell! So for some motivation I'm going to stat posting up early chapters to see if anyone has any interest in the story, as you might have guessed from the summary this story is AU the main early AU part not included in the plot is **Kara is adopted at 7 not 13.** Anyway enough of my rambles, enjoy.

 **Chapter One**

Hank Henshaw was dead and I owed one Jeramiah Danvers a great debt..

That much I was certain of.

What I am uncertain of is everything else. After Jeremiah was hurt trying to save me all I wanted to do was to help him survive, to get back to his own daughters that truly needed him, I didn't really think it all through for the first time since I lost my own family.

I flew him far and fast to the nearest hospital that I could remember passing a few days ago. He made it there and he was still breathing they rushed him off goodness knows where I never payed much attention to human medicine. One white coated woman did grab my arm and say it did look promising. That is a human phrase I understand to be positive so I have hope.

Coming back to my uncertainty. How on earth am I going to explain this as Hank Henshaw the human who very much can't fly to the rest of the humans? Who no doubt will have many questions as to how we managed to get to the hospital from the middle of the jungle, I think it's well over 100 maybe even 300 miles… I just flew fast using my telekinesis it's a wonder Jeremiah didn't freeze thinking about it. Maybe I should run and hide again although the death of Hank Henshaw has led to the perfect cover to fall at my feet... what if the rest of that alien hunting team find his body.. I should definitely run now while there is a window of opportunity.

But still I don't run, I continue to sit in the waiting room of ICU after being guided there after I had to leave the ER… Humans do love their acronyms.

Now I have time to think about it it is lucky none of them wondered how I got Jeremiah here without an automobile of some kind… I think it helps I am not too great with this regional language, or at least Hank Henshaw isn't. There's so many holes in hiding in this form that are getting wider by the second.

Quite lucky I had the opportunity to read his mind and thoughts on many occasions in his tracking off me. No I need to stop talking myself into this I can't stay as Hank Hen-

"Mr Henshaw?" A voice cut through his inner monologue and he directed his attention to the hospital worker in front of him who had walked through the door without him noticing.

"Yes? He looked up acknowledging himself as Hank Henshaw for the first time of many.

"Mr Danvers is awake and is asking for you" she turned back to exit the door and J'onn only just caught that he ought to follow her as her doctor's coat whisked out of sight behind the closing door.

Speeding up he then walked slowly behind her along corridors and through doors upon doors. The hospital worker… probably a doctor thankfully didn't seem interested in polite conversation and in what felt like an age in walking she stopped at a door and nodded for him to enter before leaving back the way they had walked.

J'onn took a breath then opened the door, the light was low in the room but it was still easy to see with his vision and senses and his eyes sought Jeremiah who was lying prone on the bed. As he heard J'onn step into the room he opened his eyes and automatically made to sit up in the bed before hissing in pain and lying back down.

"I forgot for a second you are not Hank" he chuckled lightly, then looked straight at J'onn all smiles gone, "Thank you J'onn J'onzz" J'onn shifted awkwardly in Hanks shape and became J'onn J'onzz again, "Thank you Jeremiah Danvers"

They both paused awkwardly not sure what to say before Jeremiah began to talk, "They tried to contact my family to tell them I had been injured but they couldn't get through… I'm not sure if I should be relieved or not"

J'onn actively tried to stop his automatic response to read thoughts to discover why but he already had, "Your daughters don't know"

Jeremiah looked at him slowly, "Yeah.. So you can really read my mind"

"I'm sorry" J'onn apologized, "It has become second nature to me, I will try to avoid doing so in the future"

Jeremiah shook his head "No don't apologize it's your way"

There was more silence between them before Jeremiah's curious side kicked in, wanting a distraction from the pain he was in, "You know you should probably stick to being Hank for now just in case anyone walks in"

J'onn nodded and shifted back into Hank's form as Jeremiah spoke again, "You know are you planning to stay in that form? I was thinking you know the DEO could use a new leader, someone who understands not every alien is here to destroy us and who better to catch the ones that do than an alien?" He stopped to take a relaxing breath but he was on a roll "You know I only joined because of you... well Hank sorry it's hard when you have his face he.. wanted to research Kara - my adopted daughter and I didn't want the DEO anywhere near her...but with you I think it could be something to be proud of"

Jeremiah took a deep breath and smiled not giving J'onn a chance to respond he started to talk again , "Gee look at me getting all deep after a life threatening wound, have I said thank you already? Though I have no idea how we got all the way out here - can you teleport?"

J'onn smiled awkwardly in Hanks form, J'onn could easily see that expression barley being on the original Hank Henshaw's face, "No but I can fly rather fast using my telekinesis"

There was another pause while Jeremiah sucked in a breath in a little bit of awe, "So you going to continue being Hank, make the DEO something to be proud of?"

J'onn paused and then spoke, "Only if I have your help, I can't imagine a complete reform of the DEO being easy alone"

J'onn wasn't going to lie staying in this high profile form is a giant risk, but with an ally as kind hearted and knowledgeable as Jeremiah, it could work. J'onn didn't need to look into his mind he could just see it in his eyes.

Jeremiah's face broke out into a grin, "Hoping you would say that… boss" he added but then his grin faltered as pain crossed his face.

"You should rest" J'onn stated in a tone that was not taking any arguments, "I will… " he trailed off unsure what on earth he should do.

"You should probably get on the radio and let the rest of the team know what happened, tell them where we are and… you escaped by teleporting us here" Jeremiah said, looking surprised at himself as to the explanation, "These painkillers are very good for the creativity" he commented before yawning widely.

"Thank you" J'onn said before starting to back out the room Jeramiah just grunted before leaning back into his pillow.

J'onn looked down at the radio on his belt, a fake imitation of the one Hank had been wearing which would definitely not be working. Looking across the room he spotted Jeremiah's radio on a pile of his belongings haphazardly placed into a box he stepped across to retrieve it and as he moved it the photo of his two daughters fell onto the floor.

He bent to pick up the photo and looked at it again, refreshing the memory of the thoughts he had seen in Jeremiah's mind as he talked about them - a birthday party and Kara blowing the cake clean off the table and splattering into the wall opposite, Alex's science experiment where he and his wife were called into the school after the volcano that was only supposed to fizz a little caused a school evacuation and a weeks exclusion from school. For which the Danvers had celebrated with their child for figuring out the chemical composition correctly and decided to take a few days off work to spend with their daughters.

J'onn placed the photo back on top of Jeremiah's belongings and made his exit before calling 'his' team.

He had to start thinking like that, he was Hank Henshaw from now on until such a time as it was safe to be who he was.

The young Danvers were never told about Jeremiah's accident or near death experience. Jeremiah's wife was told of course as his recuperation before he could safely fly was longer than the mission was meant to be. She wanted to fly out to see him but couldn't leave the two girls so when the two were finally reunited it was bittersweet. J'onn felt he was intruding on something incredibly private.

He was introduced to Eliza Danvers as the martian who had saved her husband's life, there was no need for deception toward her she was grateful to him as well as curious. Firing question after question toward him about his various abilities.

As such as they began working back full time at the DEO, J'onn had also told the rest that he was also injured providing a reason for him to remain with Jeremiah to find out what he could about the original Hank Henshaw so as not to reveal himself instantly. Being injured also helped or so Jeremiah kept saying. Staying away longer helped people forget the original Hank from noticing the instant differences and the 'injuries' could help explain the fact Hank didn't walk the same. J'onn didn't quite believe that humans had the ability to perceive such small differences but Jeremiah insisted that long as they covered every angle there would be no gaps and no reasons for suspicion at all.

It has been six months now since the incident and no not a whisper about Hank being an imposter, everyone noticed he was a little less tough but that was nothing to complain about infact it was a cause for celebration among the lower ranking officers at the DEO. Who the original Hank often used to pick on to do the worst jobs around the base.

Hank was also now a regular over for dinner at the Danvers household and as such he was also getting to know Eliza and the girls a lot better. Neither of the girls knew he was a DEO agent no mind a martian but they knew he was someone to be trusted from their father's work. Kara was wary at first but was now happily speeding into dinner at high speeds so she could stay in her room and play for longer before being required at the table. Alex often watching on or nearly getting knocked over on the stairs often resulting in spats between the sisters, and once a food fight that was hastily stopped by Eliza before they had to replace another window.

They also called him 'John' when he was at the house as was ironically the real Hank Henshaw's middle name, J'onn was happy. For the first time he could remember. He had a place to call his own and a family of sorts. He was slowly turning Hanks place into something of his own space, Hank Henshaw didn't have any family members, no one really to miss him if the truth of his death had even been revealed. J'onn had even discovered and what friends the original Hank did seem to have were all kept at arms length anyway what with his secret career at the DEO. J'onn really did fit in surprisingly well as Hank.

All was well on Earth…. For the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

J'onn adjusted the sun visor on his pickup truck as the afternoon sun glared into his eyes. He was on his way to South Park middle school to pick up Alex and Kara for the final time this week as Jeremiah and Eliza were returning from their scientific convention late this evening after giving their presentation on their latest invention.

He pulled into the parking area near the school and switched off the engine. He would never get over the novelty of driving it was so annoying at first to have to sit and use a machine to drive, even more so when you couldn't move said vehicle because of other vehicles in what J'onn had learned to be a traffic jam. But he had learned to love the mundane it gave him time to think and there was the added benefit of the heater which he enjoyed putting on full blast even in summer, it reminded him of his home planet's climate. Kara loved it but Alex the typical pre teen she was now (According to Eliza at least and she was the expert!) had complained loudly after he gave them a lift in the car on Monday after he hadn't been able to get them out of bed on time. But she took up the window seat and had the window fully rolled down the entire trip to school, which they had thankfully made on time.

They had thankfully caught the bus every morning since but he was picking them up today so they could get home earlier and sort out a welcome home party for their parents.

But with Alex in mind he leaned over and rolled the passenger side window down and switched off the heating. There wouldn't doubt be complaints anyway but he could try to ease her discomfort, and his ears….

He wasn't there long before he heard the bell ring and children poured out of the doors seconds later excited for the weekend.

"John!" Came an excited shout, J'onn knew it was Kara before he turned his head and a few seconds later the passenger door was nearly ripped off its hinges, "Do you know if they left yet?" She asked excitedly before diving into the middle seat of the pickup.

J'onn smiled and quickly checked his phone screen, no messages.

"Not yet Kara, but it shouldn't be long- they're probably having to deal with a lot of press after their presentation from their discovery"

Kara pouted, "Why can't I go visit them again?" She moaned slightly despite knowing the answer.

J'onn just raised his eyebrow at her and she sunk back into the seat.

"Put your seat belt on Kara" J'onn automatically reminded and she grumbled again under breath about being tougher than humans and not needing it but otherwise didn't contest J'onn out loud.

J'onn nearly started as the passenger door was again flung open with nearly as much force as Kara but definitely not as much enthusiasm.

"Hey Alex!" Kara greeted cheerfully having not seen her since the bus this morning being in a different school year.

"Hey" Alex greeted distracted as she swung her heavy book bag into the footwell, "Mum and Dad started their presentation a few hours ago but I haven't heard anything since John not even a tweet!" Alex complained to John leaning forward in her seat to look at J'onn as she put on her seatbelt, "Have you heard anything, did it go well?"

Kara cut in before J'onn could answer, "He hasn't heard anything yet, how did you know when they started?"

Alex shrugged, "I had an IT lesson and got through their stupid child lock so I could try and see how it was going"

"Alex!" Kara exclaimed

"what?" Alex shrugged, "It's not like I hacked into the pentagon Kara I just checked up on Mum and Dad!"

"I guess" Kara intoned as J'onn started up the engine and started to head toward the Danvers house that he had been calling home for the past 10 days.

On the way back His phone stored in the driver's door of the pickup started to vibrate a lot with messages. With the two girls in the car J'onn ignored the phone figuring that it was probably just the adult Danvers telling him they were setting off for their flight.

It was a short drive home distance wise but with it being a Friday and near enough rush hour it took nearly twice as long to get back to the Danvers home.

They discussed various things on the drive home from what they had learned at school today to how horrible the school lunch had been and even asked J'onn what he had done today which j'onn gave an abbreviated version of how he had begun tracking a new 'criminal' with Jeremiah's new invention he was unveiling today.

Alex was very interested in how that was working whereas Kara took too one other favourite occupations of people watching in the surrounding cars and buildings.

They were in an interesting discussion as they came to the Danvers driveway which was full of so many media cars J'onn almost missed the police car parked front and centre of the house.

"Wow what did mum and dad do?" Joked Alex looking at all the media who were reporting outside the house

"Stay inside the car", J'onn advised as he turned off the engine and put the handbrake on. Pulling his seatbelt off he stepped out the vehicle and ignoring the shouts of "Sir!" As various media outlets tried to call him over to their cameras.

Stepping across the lawn as the only free space he headed for the police officers and opened his mind and allowed his powers to read their thoughts.

He wished he hadn't. He closed his eyes slowly and looked back to where the girls were sat in the car.

"Officers" he greeted the police as he approached

"Who are you sir?" Asked the oldest policeman he was the older of the two mostly bald with a few silver hairs gracing some of his hair, the other officer hanging back looked barely older than Alex

"Hank John Henshaw" J'onn replied, "I assume this isn't good news" he indicated toward the large amount of media on the lawn and their presence.

The officer shook his head and looked down at his notebook, "I am sorry Mr Henshaw to report that Mr and Mrs Danvers were victims in an attack on the science convention. There was a bomb and the building collapsed around them, it is unlikely they survived"

J'onn heard the wail of disbelief from the pickup with his own abilities. Damnit Kara had been eavesdropping on their conversation.

He nodded gravely toward the Officers "Please" he started to talk to the officer, "Just get them out of here" he indicated the media as he turned and ran as fast as humanly possible to the truck where he was engulfed by a weeping Kara who buried herself in his neck gripping far too hard that a normal human would have been able to withstand and a baffled Alex who was being partially squashed.

"John what's going on?" She asked scared, Kara clearly had been too upset to explain what she had heard.

"Alex" j'onn started to explain already on her level, "There was an a bomb in the building your parents were in, it's very unlikely that they survived"

Alex's eyes filled with tears as she began to cry, "No" she just said weakly as Kara turned from J'onns embrace to turn and hug her sister. J'onn went to stand when both of the girls shot out an arm and grabbed onto him leading to an awkward hug through the passenger door for them all but no-one wanted to let go.

Thankfully the police were complying with J'onns wish and were moving the media off the Danvers lawn. He could still hear the complaints and mutterings of the reporters who were hoping to get video of the family to try and figure out why they were targeted. J'onn supposed they were right in that respect (certainly not right for them to be on the danvers property right now) but the fact the explosion happened at the end of the conference when the danvers were presenting is probably no coincidence, they were likely the targets.

Soon as things were a little calmer with the girls he was getting the DEO on this, alien involvement be damned this was his family and he was not letting their killers go easily.

Getting them from the pickup inside the house was the hardest part. After their initial break down both girls were almost silent, neither wanting to go indoors to the house they shared with their parents.

The police had stuck around until all the media had left and spoke to J'onn briefly updating him on what more details they had for him at the moment. J'onn thanked the officers and they took his contact information so they could get in touch in a few days.

After they had gone the small group sat on the grass outside for awhile as the sun continued to glare down. All sibling rivalry between the two was gone in this moment. Hands grasped firmly together as they sat picking at the grass of the lawn in front of them, J'onn sat with them in their silence slowly ticking off what he would have to do for the rest of the day, by thinking like this he was able to not concentrate on the emotions of the situation.

Kara suddenly stood the hand held between her and Alex dropped suddenly.

"We have to go inside, they're coming back" she stated blankly, then turned and headed toward the house.

"Is she going to be okay?", Alex whispered and J'onn looked to Alex noting her red tear face and red eyes.

"No, just as you are not going to be okay for a long time", J'onn explained,

"She's acting like she was when she first got here" Alex explained,"Cold and distant, it took mum ages to.." She broke off

J'onn started standing up and holding out his hand for Alex to stand too, "You both will get through this, it's going to take time but just because this is the second time Karas world has fallen apart doesn't make your pain less than hers Alex"

Alex took the offered hand and stood, "But" she started, "Just be there for her and let her be there for you" J'onn finished as the news trucks began pulling up at the end of the drive.

"And you too?" Alex asked hopefully as they walked towards the front door

"Of course" Jon answered as they walked through the door and he turned to close it. He could hear the sound of the TV on in the living room as he locked it. So he and Alex headed toward the sound, Alex joining her sister on the sofa their hands joining again. J'onn went to close the curtains in advance from the prying eyes he could see setting up their cameras again. This time on the street to avoid being turfed away by the police. He avoided looking at the family photos all over the walls, small early ones of the Danvers and Alex and lots of larger later ones of the Danvers and Kara and even some including himself as well. Eliza loved taking and displaying photos. In a few in her storage bins he had red eyes apparently it was a natural reflection of the flash on his seemingly human eyes but it certainly made him jump until it was explained, he thought his concentration might be slipping.

He could hear the sound of the TV but wasn't tuning into it having swept quickly through the minds of the reporters it wasn't until Alex's exclamation and Kara's fast movements that he turned to listen and realise Kara had put on the news coverage of the attack.

"I could have saved them" Kara started to say before she began to cry again, "If I had been there or or" she couldn't find the words before she turned to look at J'onn

"The news said there is survivors are they sure Jeremiah and Eliza …." she couldn't bring herself to say it, " I can help look for them!"

j'onn knew what was coming and he moved to block the doorway, "No Kara, you're not going"

Kara put her head up stubbornly, "It's not like you could stop me" she challenged J'onn

J'onn mentally prepared himself to possibly reveal his secret identity to the girls. If it meant keeping Kara from flying off into the night across the Atlantic he was prepared.

"Kara" Alex said or practically whispered, "Please stay" she finished and Kara instantly was defeated and returned to the sofa next to her sister. Alex pulled the cover around them as they huddled together, the images of the ruined building being lit up by news helicopters reflecting in their eyes.

J'onn stepped forward out of the doorway and grabbed the remote which he noted had been almost crushed in the middle by Kara's hand to switch it over. There was no complaint from the girls as he found something to just play in the background.

"Are either of you hungry?" he asked and watched as they both shook their heads. He nodded and then bowed out the room for awhile.

Heading for the kitchen he quickly grabbed his phone from his pocket and dialed his replacement second in command at the DEO while Jeremiah was on leave… well he was never coming back now. Almost growling Jonn forced that thought out his head and waited for him to answer.

Exchanging what information they knew so far the DEO didn't suspect alien involvement but as he told his second in command he was to get in touch with whomever was investigating the explosion and tell them there was so they could stay in the loop with all the information and if they didn't believe that let them know that Jeremiah was one of their own and the whole DEO was awaiting justice.

Finishing up the call in record time J'onn was lost. Back when he lived on his own world aside from his own children and their friends he did not interact with other children and had little idea of what to do to help the two girls. They clearly should not be in school if the remote was anything to say about Kara not quite being able to reign in her powers.

Thinking about what Jeremiah or Eliza would do he thought back to the many dinners and evenings he had spent here and then he had an idea.

Ice cream.

They might have said they weren't hungry but even ill Kara would still eat ice cream. Heading to the freezer he grabbed the neapolitan and two spoons before heading to the living room again.

When he came back into the living room all that was visible was they're two heads as they comforted each other limbs intertwined.

"I know it's not healthy, but I thought you guys might want this" J'onn said and held out the Ice cream and the two spoons.

Kara's face didn't quite break into the grin he was used too when she saw ice cream but he got a weak smile from both of them as they accepted the spoons and Kara ripped the lid of the large tub, switching it around without a word when it turned out she had the side with the chocolate so that Alex could have easier access to her favorite flavor.

J'onn moved and settled himself into an armchair across from the girls. It was angled to see the TV but he was far more focused on what their reactions were.

He recalled reading up on grief and the stages, Honestly they were definitely at the sadness stage they were just numb now from all the tears earlier, probably no more left.

He watched them a bit longer while making sure it looked like he was also watching the TV - it was an animated film he had put on and one that hopefully did not come with reminders of their parents. Although Kara had only had them as parents for a small amount of years compared to Alex she did consider them her guardians and looked up to them greatly and would miss them as much as she probably missed her own parents.

Both situations would be difficult to handle Alex losing her parents and Kara losing what she felt to be her parents for the second time. J'onn considered for a moment if he was even the best choice to continue watching over them in a parental manner… For the moment he was just kind of continuing where he left off with the Danvers leaving them both in his care for the duration of their trip. Well looking at the clock now that time as being a guardian would be due to end very soon and nothing changed.

But everything had changed.

And he was still here. And if J'onn was being very honest with himself he felt just as he did back in that ICU room in the middle of no-where. He should go, but he was not going anywhere back then thinking he was about to die Jeremiah had asked him to take care of his girls and he was going to continue to do so. Hopefully he would not have to fight with any officials over the matter that was honestly the last thing the girls needed was the last person they knew they could trust taken from them as they were placed in temporary care.

A knock at the door disturbed his thoughts. He looked up as the girls started and put his hand out to say to them that they should stay where they were for the moment. He got up and quickly swept who was at the door friend, foe or reporter.

Turns out he was right on two counts as he opened the door to Clark Kent or Kal El, they had met before when J'onn was on the run, but of course right now he didn't look like J'onn… He looked like someone Kal El did not like.

At all.

Before J'onn could open his mouth to even try to explain Clark had quickly stepped inside, probably a little faster than your average human could but it's not like he could exactly do anything to stop him, with half the world's media on the danvers doorstep.

"Henshaw" Clark hissed, "You work fast"

J'onn couldn't defend himself by speaking the truth, Alex was in earshot no mind Kara so he did the first thing he could think of and switched his eyes and then face to that Clark would recognize before quickly transforming it back as Kara swept into the room at high speeds colliding with Clarks midsection.

"Kal!" She cried into him as he lifted her up easily. He didn't visit often but they called each other at least once a week or more often if something Superman had foiled an evil plot and made it to news and Kara wanted to know everything about it.

"J'onn?" Clark asked in disbelief staring into Hank Henshaw's face that had been J'onn J'onz's seconds before.

Kara thought it would be a good time to intervene, "Yeah Kal i've talked about John before, this is jeremiah's friend he was watching us until…" but she didn't finish the sentence turning back into the embrace.

Alex appeared in the doorway feeling rather excluded, "Do you guys know each other or something"

"We err- met a long time ago" J'onn supplied, "In Metropolis I helped in a case" he finished looking to Clark.

It was nearly the truth they had met in Metropolis and Superman had defended him against the original Hank Henshaw when he had been very weak after he had been unable to get himself out of a burning building.

It was forever an irony that he had all these powers and yet fire still crippled him just from the memories it brought forward.

"Yeah" Clark nodded, "Anyway I'm glad you're being taken care of I got here as soon as I could after I heard the news to make sure you both were well your not okay…. but err… at least not stranded somewhere" he finished.

Superman he may be, but he was not super with the words good job he wrote for the paper instead of presented the news or interviewed people.

"We're eating ice cream and watching Nemo" Kara filled him in, "I wanted to go help clear the wreckage but John stopped me"

"Well it's good he did, you really have to leave things to the grown ups"

"I'm older than you!" Kara protested as Clark put her down, "By 7 years!" She protested in what must be a common joke between the two.

"Yeah sure you are squirt" Clark smiled knowing it was true but time hadn't quite worked in her favour. He would have loved an older cousin to look out for him while he was growing up and teach him all about his powers when he was ready but, that didn't happen. Now it was the other way around.

Now she was on the floor he bent down to be level with her glasses to glasses, "I went to the site Kara, there really was nothing either of us, with all our many powers could have done" Kara looked down at the floor, "But there is something you can do" he whispered so quietly that human ears certainly couldn't hear him

"Make sure Alex is okay, I know she is your big sister but her planet just crashed all around her as well, I think you have some experience dealing with that"

Kara nodded and then turned grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her back to the sofa.

Clark looked to J'onn and nodded his head toward the kitchen in a 'let's talk' motion

"So… J'onn" he started "Long time" he finished not sure what to say that wouldn't blow his cover, after all if she was listening Kara could hear a beetle scuttle in the kitchen.

J'onn couldn't read his thoughts, or talk into his mind so he headed for the draw under the bureau and grabbed a pen and paper and held it up.

Clark raised an eyebrow but pulled his own pen out of his shirt pocket and his notebook.

The conversation that followed was swift, both in writing (super speed and telekinesis comes in handy) and concise summaries.

In the end Clark was relieved Kara had had him looking out for her these past few years and was with them now.

Returning to what could be normal conversation that Kara could overhear they spoke out loud

'What's next', J'onn asked. He was unsure on human death rituals but then again asking one of the only other aliens on the planet might not be the best idea

"Their will should be released soon" Clark replied, sadly he had been through this when his adoptive father died

"You were close with both of them and they left the girls in your care before I can't see why you won't be named as their guardian in the event of their death. I mean they had no other family and they adopted Kara legally so she is their daughter by law so there should be nothing stopping you being their full time guardian ad they were smart scientists there is no way they didn't have a funeral plan in place so there should be nothing for you to do really"

J'onn nodded, "I was a little worried about that earlier but the police didn't seem bothered to leave them with me so maybe they already knew something I didn't"

"A human on this planet know something you don't?" Clark joked

J'onn raised his eyebrow at the kryptonian if it's one thing he had picked up from Alex it was the sarcasm.

"Hank Henshaw would be the named guardian though" letting the un asked question hang in the air "not J'onn J'onnz"

"Yeah" Clark put his hand down hard on the Martians shoulder the mutual understanding that he could not risk exposure of himself as a Martian while the girls were young to avoid them being taken into care and separated

It was an easy thing to ask of him, he had gotten comfortable in Hank's skin he barely touched upon his Martian powers anymore except when he really needed to

Today has been the most he had used his powers in a good few months since the last time he was chasing one of the fort roz escapees and it had gotten a little out of hand resulting in him having to save a fellow officer's life by using his more than human strength to block a blow from a bat.

It had been all blamed on adrenaline and the guy not swinging the bat hard it it had been a close shave and J'onn took it as a wake up call to be far more careful.

Clark then stood up and headed to the living room adult talk was over and it was time to watch television and eat too much bad food one of the sisters favorite things to do together. Their combined collection of videos and DVDs was huge after Alex had finally come to terms with Kara being her sister and realized she had never seen a Disney movie. That soon changed in a matter of weeks where she had seen every single one made.

They all settled in front of the tv a mismatch of people three aliens and one outnumbered human. Even if some of them didn't know it yet -but it didn't matter they were family now and that was that.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a struggle everyday for months after that. Their wills were read and whether 'Clark' had anything to do with it he was named guardian as Hank John Henshaw.

He didn't quit as head of the Deo but he stepped back for a awhile allowing his third in command some experience in his absence. The joint funeral was the hardest despite the media giant the daily planet steering clear of the story the mere presence was ridiculous and really upset the girls. They didn't want to go back to school for the end of the year so Hank home schooled them for awhile with Clarks occasional help. It wasn't perfect but nothing was going to be for a long time.

After a while J'onn sold Hank's home and 'moved in' the Dancers residence after making sure it was okay with the girls. He stayed in the spare room and they didn't touch the master bedroom. He had asked them if they wanted to move house but neither wanted too. Wanting to stay in their family home with all the pictures and memories. Even if it hurt a lot right now.

Having Clark around a lot more was helping Kara deal with her emotional outlet through her powers and Clark was learning a few things about Kyrpton as well that the fortress of solitude hadn't got in its database. Because they had all these amazing powers because of the red sun Kara hadn't a clue about half the abilities they actually had Jeremiah and Eliza had the plan of introducing her to them slowly as she matured and was old enough to handle them.

J'onn originally called Clark over to help Kara after she had gotten so mad at the news for spreading lies about her parents she lazer eyed the TV. Clark had told him later it was probably the emotional uproar kick starting her higher level powers.

J'onn had gotten both sisters calmed down and Kara had refused to open her eyes so he called and thankfully Clark was able to flash over and help his cousin. Hank wished he could help her by relating them to his own powers and his own kids experiences coming into their own but it was too dangerous for them to know who he was at this age, if they let it slip… they had enough to deal with hiding Kara no mind himself as well.

With Clark helping Kara a lot this allowed Hank more time with the elder sister Alex. She had lost her parents and was just trying to figure out life without them not just life without them and with super powers acting up. There was no doubt there was a little hostility between the sisters but that was only natural J'onn helped guide it to a minimum though by working with Alex through these things.

Over the summer things got easier for the girls. Their friends were out of school so they could go and visit them and get out the house for a while, both said it was awkward at first mostly from their friends parents side. One friend in particular Alex didn't stay longer than 15 minutes before she called J'onn to pick her up, J'onn could hear it in her voice she was really mad. He hadn't even made it halfway home with Kara when he got the call. (neither are old enough to leave on their own).

Alex was silent in the car on the way back so J'onn tried to be supportive to what he thought was wrong.

"I'm sure they didn't mean to upset you and make you angry Alex" J'onn said as Kara tried to hold her hand through Alex's crossed arms over the seat belt.

What he didn't expect was Alex to splutter incredulously all her contained anger vanishing as her arms unfolded.

"They did!" She couldn't seem to find the words as J'onn navigated some traffic lights.

"Tiffanys parents are vile people" Alex finished, "and when I tried arguing with them they told me I was brainwashed! If anything Tiffany's brainwashed by them!"

J'onn was now very confused, "what on earth happened Alex"

Alex muttered something and Kara gasped obviously hearing "That's horrible!" Then as an afterthought, "I knew I didn't like Tiffany"

Alex glared at her, "She's just copying her parents, maybe she will listen to what I ended up shouting"

"Still in the dark here" J'onn singsong-nd keeping his eyes on the road.

Alex huffed, "But it would upset you" she finally said

"I'm tough you know" J'onn replied, "Really!" He defended as the girls laughed

"You say that as your sat next to a 12 year old who could lift this car" Kara joked

J'onn made a noise in his throat, "It's a different kind of tough and you know it"

"True" Kara continued "He's made of stone, he didn't even cry during Bambi!"

As the laughter died down they pulled up outside the house and J'onn turned off the engine.

"Fine" Alex started "It was right after you introduced yourself and left when they asked me a few funny questions like why you were looking after me and not a family member and then when they thought I couldn't hear they said 'I wonder why they left her with the help!'"

Ah Racism. It took him (J'onn) a while to understand eventually Jeremiah explained and he himself re read some history. He had been around at the time but he was very much not apart of society.

"I do make a great butler though" J'onn joked as he quickly dashed around the car to open the door for the girls, "Madames?" He said bowing mockingly low

They giggled and clambered out the car the unease of the situation gone. Getting back up from the low position he was in J'onn called out to Alex

"Alex, thank you it takes a lot to stand up to your friends"

Alex smiled, "yeah well more like her parents but I may have to rethink our friendship but I'm much better friends with you.. Plus they were wrong"

"Of course they were" J'onn exclaimed, "I would like to think I'm more than helpful! Now what would you like to do for the rest of the day? Me and Kara were going to play baseball until Clark turns up in a few hours?"

Alex moaned sarcastically and let her shoulders sag, "Urrhhhh exercise" but she still ran off to grab the bat first when Kara shouted out "human race to the bat!"

Jonn laughed and headed after them when his phone began to ring. Picking it up out his pocket he saw it was the DEO. Stopping short of the front door he answered.

"Henshaw"

"Sir you need to get down here, there has been a break in the Danvers case" His second in command was short and too the point.

"I will be there as soon as I can" J'onn replied and he hung up the phone and slipped it back into his pocket. Once Clark was here he would head over to the DEO and see the development of the case. Whatever it was was clearly classified and bad news or the police would have called as they promised to do when there was any developments.

After a few hours of human baseball with Kara under restrictions not to use her powers, J'onn reminding her this was good practise for when she was back at school doing sports, and she did play like a human despite some protests.

When Clark arrived he took over as 'coach' and was immediately pulled into an argument over weather Kara had hovered a little to catch the ball Alex had just hit spectacularly.

"I've been called into work" He shouted over the arguing pre-teens. "I will see you all later!" they acknowledged his exit but were too distracted to enquire more as Clark tried to intervene.

Driving to the DEO seemed to take perilously long. Factoring in having to stop for gas it was nearly an hour before he was parking his pickup and walking into the secretive base.

Walking into the large control center room all his team were gathered at the central command area looking over details on the screen, his second in command saw him and nodded

"Good to see you sir, sorry its not under the best circumstances"

J'onn nodded and addressed him, "What is the situation?" he asked

His second, Redman changed the screen in front of him to show a schematic of the large auditorium that the bomb had exploded in

"So this is the recorded size of the blast" he tapped the screen and it displayed in red the area that was affected.

"It's been confirmed it was definitely a planted bomb at the scene under a chair so as not to attract suspicion, none of Jeremiah's equipment was the cause as the media seems to enjoy insisting"

He flicked the screen to display a photo of an individual's driver's license and various surveillance photos of them at the event.

"This is the woman who was meant to be sat in that seat however from all the surveillance we have we can see she never attended the end of the conference and left a few hours before"

He tapped the screen again to show her exiting through the security gate, "However when she was questioned by police she admitted she sold her pass for the end of the event to another woman who she didn't know"

He fast forwarded the security footage to show a woman entering through the security gate and zooming in it showed the other ladies credentials.

"They planned the exchange weeks in advance so this wasn't a spur of the moment thing, at the moment she's being held under charges in assisting the bombers"

"So this other woman, she planted the bomb? how did it get through security?" Jonn questioned watching the security footage of her going through the metal detector at the entrance of the event.

"It didn't" Redman supplied, "No evidence of it coming in through security… the first time you see if is here" as he spoke he flipped through the security footage to spot the unknown woman with a duffel bag she didn't have before as she walked into the main auditorium as it was being filled for the Danvers presentation. She stayed for about twenty minutes according to the timecode J'onn was watching before she stood without the duffel bag and ten minutes later just as she left the building it exploded.

"Is that all we have?" Jonn remarked dejected

"No" Redman continued, "Although we never see her face we do have something of interest that the police are reluctant to talk about" he tapped a few more times on the screen and footage of the woman using her phone came up. When she went to hang up you could clearly see the number she had dialed.

"That number, is to Lex Corp" he tapped the screen to display more information about the company, "Unfortunately their legal department has clamped down the second the police even politely enquired who she was talking too so really that's all the police have but…. we have more"

He tapped a few more times on the screen, "We got into their phone exchange and we traced all the calls going into the building at that time now we know how long the call lasted so we were able to figure out that this call went straight to the top"

He tapped the screen to see a front view of the woman's face which although was obscured by large sun glasses her lips were not

"We have analysts going over the footage to see if we can lip read what she is saying in the call but that's where we are now, the woman who planted the bomb is definitely connecting to Lex Luthor in some way" Redman finished explaining tapping away at the screen to bring back up Lexcorp information.

"What on earth motive is there for Lexcorp to do this?" J'onn mused utterly confused, "Far as I know he's always been a big voice in investing in science not … i mean blowing them up doesn't destroy the discovery, unless he just wanted..." J'onn trailed off and put his head in his hands, "I don't know"

Redman looked sympathetically at him, "You're not on the case for a reason Sir"

"Yeah" he sighed, "I appreciate you keeping me up to date and keeping tabs on the investigation- more than frustrating that we hit the bureaucratic tape"

Redman shifted a little, "Hopefully the DEO can get through that tape, how are Jeremiah's children?"

J'onn rolled his eyes, "Handfuls but they're getting there, it helps that their cousin can lend me a hand with them who I should get back to before they tear him to shreds, thanks for the update Redman"

"No problem sir" Redman replied and saluted as J'onn left turned walked down the few steps turned past Karas pod before heading down the long corridor to his pick up.

It was a week later when a anti alien group suddenly announced that they were responsible for the attack on the Danvers discovery. J'onn knew better and Redman had called him to let him know that this was certainly a cover up from Lexcorp. unfortunately they couldn't prove anything other than the bomber called them as the review if the footage for the lip reading had proved inconclusive.

The news had upset both the girls in different ways. They were happy that the group responsible had owned up but on the other hand no one had been charged as the group had escaped the authorities so they were very upset. Alex was very angry at her parents for choosing aliens over her and it didn't help that Kara blamed herself as the alien influence in the house.

J'onn almost felt like their counsellor when he couldn't convince either of them to talk to him. He couldn't tell them the reason that the news was spouting for their deaths was incorrect.

Eventually during a really difficult period after it had first been announced Kara and Alex had teamed up and broken out the house to go on their first mission to confront and capture the group responsible.

He had just been heading upstairs to continue working in his room to maintain the illusion that he did sleep when he noted how cold it was upstairs. With Kara enjoying the warmth it was always warm at the top of the stairs but tonight it was cold. Noting it as odd he just thought he ought to check on Kara when he opened the door he was surprised to find it empty with the window wide open. Not thinking anything of it as often she bunked with Alex he moved across the landing to open Alex's door. When that was empty too a deep panic began to set in. He quickly checked the master bedroom jst incase before flashing through the entire house.. the entirely empty house.


	4. Chapter 4

Pulling his phone from his pocket he dialled alex's number first. He wasn't surprised when he heard the ringtone of the phone coming from her bedroom. Next he tried Kara, it rang and he couldn't hear it anywhere in the house but eventually it went to voicemail and he hung up.

Dashing back upstairs he checked their rooms again and realised there was a note on Kara's bed, grabbing it he only read the first line before he grabbed his phone again and dialled another number, Clark.

"Clark?" J'onn called down the phone panic showing a little in his tone. A sleepy voice answered him, "Yeah Jonn what's.. its .. why?"

Good with words as ever, "Kara and Alex they've run away and not on foot" J'onn swore realising he would have heard them going out the front door

"I'll be right there" He quipped back now clearly wide awake and J'onn could hear fumbling as he was clearly getting dressed. He must have forgotten to hang up as J'onn could hear a muffled woman's voice on the other end of the phone.

Time to hang up Jonn thought and he went back to evaluating the bedrooms. Their school backpacks were missing but they had left something on Karas bed. He went to reach for it when he realised there was a note in between them.

Flipping it open he scanned it quickly as he felt a familiar large rush of air at his shoulder announcing Clark's arrival.

"Sorry for calling you out of bed this early" Jonn greeted not even looking up from the note which he hadn't finished reading

"Its fine, any clues?" He asked and J'onn looked up to see he was still getting dressed, buttoning up his shirt as he spoke

"Looks like they went after the anti alien group that claimed false responsibility" sighed Jonn handing Clark the note,

"False responsibility?" He asked as he scanned through it, questioning J'onns choice of words

"I have it on good authority that they have most likely been paid off to claim the attack as theirs after the police got too close to the real perpetrator" Jonn filled him in

"Well this is a terrible morning not only do we have two missing 12 year olds but that group didn't do it?" He rubbed his eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked

"Sorry Clark I didn't think to what with the girls reaction to the news things have been … well" He threw his arms to indicate the room and the lack of a child.

"Yes good point now is not the time for this conversation" Clark responded and he turned to face the open window, "Any idea where they might have gone first?"

J'onn put his hands on his hips and looked out the window as well, "No idea, I can't even sense Alex so they've gone pretty far"

Clark nodded, "Think we could fly out a search grid?" he questioned, "Use you as like a child metal detector?"

J'onn rose his eyebrow, "Okay I admit that came out wrong" Clark continued "It's early but I don't have any other bright ideas!"

J'onn paused, he didn't have anything better either, "Alright but how long are we giving this search grid before…" he trailed off

"Oh!" Clark suddenly his fast movements making Jonn jump, "Do either of them have their phones on them?"

"Alex doesn't but Kara might I didn't hear it go off when I tried her number" J'onn replied pressing a few buttons on his phone to display Kara's number

"I know a guy who can trace numbers" Clark responded pulling his own phone out his pocket

"Well the DEO can do that but no-one would be able to get in to help me for hours" J'onn pointed out

Clark shook his head, "No it's okay this guy works at night" his phone began dialing as he put it on speaker so J'onn could hear, "He owes me a favour" he added

"Wayne Residence" came an elderly voice from the other end of the phone

"Oh hello Alfred" Clark seemed surprised at the voice who answered, "I didn't mean to get the house sorry if I woke you"

"Don't worry Mr Kent I was awake anyways, it was actually Master Wayne that redirected the call with the phrase if you will pardon my crass, 'See what the steel boy scout wants now' "

Clark rolled his eyes, "I really need him for a favour Alfred - my cousin has gone off on a vendetta with her sister and I was really hoping with all your fancy gadgets he could track the phone so we can find her faster before she gets into trouble"

"Oh my that is a dilemma, Master Wayne is currently in combat but I can track it for you Mr Kent if you could supply me with the digits?"

J'onn held up his phone and Clark read the number on the screen out to alfred and they didn't have to wait long.

"Well it's been switched off recently but it last pinged off a tower…. Hmm oh my just outside the city!"

J'onn Was more than a little impatient now, "Which city?!" He snapped

"Oh sorry sir, Gotham, in all likelihood she is in Gotham"

J'onns heart sank. Gotham crime hotspot with the highest death toll in the country

"No they wouldn't be that stupid?" He said a little disbelieving looking at Clarks equally shocked face.

"Alfred I don't suppose you know where the terrorist group AAI happen to frequent in that area?" He asked quickly as both he and J'onn began heading out the girls rooms and down the stairs to the front door.

"Why yes it's where Master Wayne is right now, I will alert him of the situation and your imminent arrival, I will send you the location to your phone" as he was informing them J'onn and him were out the front door J'onn absent mindedly locking it before him and Clark headed into the back garden where they could depart without being seen.

"Thanks Alfred" Clark said before he hung up the phone a text coming through the second he brought it to his dye level

"Can you keep up?" He asked J'onn

"I'm a little rusty but I will try" J'onn replied and he morphed himself into his Martian shape and adding clothes last minute along the lines of Clark's uniform so he was now in complete with a cape

"Smart let's go!" Clark spoke before shooting off into the air, Jonn a split second behind him.

Jonn was slower than Clark but not by enough that it slowed their progress significantly and they were soon hovering airborne over the location.

Clark must have switched on his X Ray vision because he was soon shaking his head, "They're not here" then he turned to the left and flew on top of a taller building that was overlooking the one they had been directed to.

That's when J'onn sensed him, having been focused on flight he hadn't noticed the man Clark had just flown down to meet. Flying down with him he morphed back into his regular shape so as not to cause any adverse effects

"Director Henshaw of the DEO is an alien" a deep deadpan voice spoke from the dark eves of the building

J'onn wasn't really in the mood to explain, "Yes" J'onn waved it off, "Have you seen Kara or Alex?" He asked

"No but If I might say finding out the director of an agency dedicated to catching aliens is an alien isn't fantastically ironic" The voice stepped out the shadows as he spoke and J'onn finally got a good look at the man Clark considered a friend.

He was wearing tough armor way better specifications than anything he had on hand at the DEO, A utility belt that looked like it had everything he might need down to a toothpick and the more noticeable things like the large bat symbol across his chest and the long ears on the mask concealing his identity.

Not that anyone but Kryptonians could do that to him.

"Bruce, J'onn J'onzz, J'onn - Bruce Wayne" Clark quickly introduced impatiently, "No sign of my cousins?" he asked Bruce, J'onn momentarily noted that Clark referring to both of the sisters as his cousins was significant but he filed it away for later

"No When you called I was just turfing the last of them out of their new base and into the less than thrilled police officers hands, When Alfred let me know I stuck around in case they showed up but they definitely didn't beat me here"

"Damnit" Clark swore he turned to J'onn, "Any pings on your mental detector?"

J'onn shook his head he had been keeping his mental abilities at full strength the whole flight in case they were for some reason on their way back.

"Alfred still has tabs on the phone in case it is turned back on" Bruce began, "He's working on forcibly turning it back on for a location but it looks like the phone is either destroyed or has run out of battery life"

"Great so we're back at square one" Clark sighed

"At least we're not flying around Central City we know they are here somewhere" J'onn supplied still remaining hopeful he could get both girls back in their beds before morning, "We could fly around here in a grid pattern?"

"Gotham's a big city" Bruce commented, "They could be anywhere, even underground" he added, "Flying above won't be much use if that's the case"

"I've got to do something" Growled Jonn taking his anger out a little on Bruce, "They're 12!"

"And one of those twelve year olds is a mini version of him" He said gruffly back pointing to Clark

"She's still twelve" Jonn snarled and he stepped toward Bruce angrily when he felt it on the edge of his consciousness Alex's mind. It stopped him mid stride and he reeled backwards a little.

"Alex" he whispered and he closed his eyes and focused on her

"She's just gotten off a train, she's at an outdoor subway station… Hoswick Station" he finished opening his eyes. Bruce immediately indicated that it was to his left and J'onn flew up with Clark next to him as he honed in on her location.

They were there in seconds but to Jonn it felt like hours. Landing under the tracks on the street, Clark paused to throw on a coat as Jon ran up the stairs to the platform.

He got on the platform and looked down to see Alex looking under the bench halfway down the tracks for something.

"Alex!" J'onn called his relief showing in his voice, she turned from where she was bent down.

"J'onn !" She cried and ran toward him and hugged him she spoke fast, "I'm so sorry I convinced Kara to come and we got split up but I didn't bring my phone and I think someone stole my backpack so I ran out of money and I really was just looking for money so I could call you I'm sorry"

"It's okay you're safe now" J'onn told her and lifted her up easy to turn to Clark who had just come up the stairs

"No Kara?" He mouthed and J'onn shook his head

"How are you here?" Alex asked into J'onn's shoulder

"He had a little help cousin" Clark spoke from behind them drawing Alex's attention and she turned from J'onn's neck looked toward him, "Clark! I'm sorry i lost Kara…"

He interrupted her, "Hey it's fine we can easily find her now we're all together with your extra brain power" he joked and Alex smiled a little amid tears. Suddenly a loud clang sound rattled behind them and then Bruce was behind them having used what looked to Jonn like a climbing line to get up to the platform

Alex made an inhalation of surprise as Clark muttered darkly wondering what was wrong with the stairs.

"Alfred got an update of a sighting of someone flying over the east side of the city"

Clark nodded, "I'm on it" and he vanished off in a blink, before Bruce could talk again J'onn spoke into his mind "They don't know"

J'onn couldn't see Bruce's face correctly to gauge his response but was shocked when across his mental link he replied, "Stupid but I won't reveal you if you don't reveal me"

"Are you.. Batman?" Alex asked most of her tears now gone.

"Yes" Bruce replied shortly, "Your cousin requested my assistance on my home turf to find you on your suicide mission" Alex looked down at the floor and then returned to rest her head on Jonn's chest

"However you might be pleased to hear all of the terrorist group are now behind bars" Bruce added in a moment of kindness, "So you're good to go home"

Alex peered at him from between her hair, "Is it true you're only a human?"

Bruce looked surprised at the question, "Yes"

J'onn looked down at her still in his arms, "Alex?" he questioned

"Oh Sorry Mr Batman I didn't mean to be rude it's just I honestly think it's really cool what you can do" She stuck out one of her hands as an offer for a handshake

"Alex Danvers, big fan"

Bruce from what J'onn could see looked bemused but shook her hand nethertheless, "This has turned into one of the weirder nights in Gotham" he commented just as they all felt a rush of air

Looking up from each other hopeful it was Clark's return with Kara they watched disappointed as a train sped through the platform. No one on board giving them a second glance

As the last of the train sped through their was another rush and this time they were greeted to the sight of Clark and Kara

Each sister shouted the others name and soon J'onn had armfuls of Danvers sisters, he had bent so all the girls had feet on the floor as they kept talking over the other in a misshapen hug.

One word rang through it all and that was how sorry they were that they had tried something as ridiculous as this and that they would never do it again.

They said their goodbyes to Batman/Bruce and thanked him as well. Him and Clark had a conversation as J'onn and the sisters headed down the platform steps to the street neither of them too willing to let go of his hands which led to quite the perilous descent of the steps, he wasn't too practised at stairs but he made it and they waited in silence for Clark.

He swooped down and they heard the sound of a grapple followed by an engine starting further down the road and the girls and J'onn got to watch the batmobile zoom past them.

They worked out travel logistics and Kara carried Alex and Clark 'carried' J'onn back to the house. It was early morning by the time they landed and Alex looked like she was a frozen icicle.

"Let's just get you both to bed and talk about this in the morning" J'onn told the both of them as he unlocked the front door and ushered them both in.

"Goodnight" they both chorused sleepily and wandered up the stairs. After they were out of sight Jonn turned to Clark, "Thank you, I couldn't have done that without you"

Clark nodded and then let out a large yawn himself, "No problem, let me know how it goes Oh and-" he dropped his voice to a whisper, "I told Bruce about the cover up and he's going to see what he can uncover on his end… he has less bureaucratic tape to deal with"

J'onn raised an eyebrow, "Take all the help I can get on this one, something's not right"

Clark slapped him on the shoulder, "We will get who's responsible but for tonight I just need to get into my bed for an hour before work!"

They bid each other goodnight and J'onn went upstairs and was more than elated to see both girls asleep in their respected beds.

Closing each of their doors he turned and went to re think tonight's events thinking about how he had come too close to failing Jeremiah and Eliza.

It was late morning when both Alex and Kara woke around the same time. Jonn could hear them moving between rooms and the bathroom from the ceiling above as he sat at the kitchen table, the cereal boxes surrounding him.

Eventually both girls came downstairs and seated themselves across from him and began making their breakfast. They talked between each other but J'onn stayed silent waiting for them to settle with their meals. It wasn't long before their conversation died and they began shifting uncomfortably in the silence of J'onn's stare.

"John we're sorry" Alex started but faltered off as J'onn made moves to speak,

"Oh I know you're both sorry and I know you both regret what you did last night, you taught yourselves that lesson while we were all out in the middle of Gotham at three in the morning" Both girls looked at their cereal bowl uncomfortably and Kara shuffled her spoon around the bowl,

"But what you don't know is how profoundly disappointed I am with the both of you" He started and both girls looked up at him a little stunned, "Flying off together, you leaving your phone Alex and you Kara turning yours off when I tried to call, leaving me with a note telling me you had flown off to god knows where to avenge your parents, are you aware how stupid that is?"

Kara opened her mouth to speak but Jonn shot her a look and she closed it again, "Do you have any idea what that did to me? Here I am trying to do my best for my friends in making sure their children grow up safely and I'm left with an empty house and a note I can't even show to the police to report you missing because it says the words 'Kara has flown us'" Both girls winced, "Now I know you feel sorry and regret what you did but I think that's only because your plan didn't work out quite as you would have liked"

J'onn stood up from his chair, "I am not going to punish either of you as I think the ordeal of yesterday was enough" he caught the look of relief that crossed their faces, "But since Alex you instigated this" Alex made a motion to interject but J'onn continued, "And Kara you allowed your sister to pressure you into this plan your both to blame and i think maybe a week of no TV should do" Both girls went to groan and J'onn snapped

"Which is nothing compared to what could be happening to you right now if Clark hadn't been able to help me find you"

Both girls looked chastised and then Kara got up and walked around the table to give J'onn a hug, "I am really sorry J'onn, we won't do it ever again" Alex stood up and joined in the hug "We won't"

J'onn sighed and hugged them both back, "I know you won't"

The summer was all over far too soon and then J'onn was packing them up ready for school like he did many months back when their parents were still alive.

They were quiet, definitely not like they had been during summer. There had been bad days of course but never both of them at the same time past the initial few weeks, there was also no trouble getting them up dressed and into the car as they had elected to not get the bus this morning.

It was quiet in the car by even Alex who normally by now would have forced the window down. He pulled up outside the school almost far too fast for his liking not wanting to leave them. He turned off the engine and turned to them both.

"Have the best day you can, and … If you need me you both have my number and I will come right down and pick you up"

They both nodded and headed out the car, both of theme giving him a parting hug which was awkward in the cab but they made it work.

He stayed in the parking lot and watched them until they were inside the school. They received a lot of stares from those who didn't know them but more often than not hugs from classmates and support.

He smiled a little, maybe this is what they had needed all along.


End file.
